It's My Life
by AngelSakura13
Summary: Chihiro and Haku has meet again but what happen when 2 people want their body?? ~My first chapter may has alot of grammar mistake but when you read chapter 2 maybe it will get better~
1. We Meet again

~It My Life~  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 1- We meet again  
  
Chihiro was 15 years old she never seen Haku(8 dragon in Chinese) for 5 years the last time she saw him was in a wired mystery place. Chihiro still has brown hair and black eye but she became very beautiful she also has long hair up to her knee she was now in 9th grade. She doesn't know what Haku look like but she wish someday she meet him again, she was lonely everyday all the girls in her class never want to be her friends because they are all jealous at her beauty and how popular she was. Chihiro doesn't care because there no one she like but Haku she keep thinking of him ……….  
flashback  
Will we meet again Haku say a crying Chihiro, Haku smile weakly and say yes I find out my real name and I can go back to the real world don't be sad I tell Yu-Baaba that I don't want to be her service and go to the real world. Chihiro smile and say promise me Haku that we will meet again. Haku say I promise and I am sure we will meet again now go and remember don't look back Chihiro hug Haku and kiss him in the cheek Haku blushed so hard then Chihiro let go and ran waving her hand bye Haku wave back and went back to the mystery place.  
End Flashback  
Chihiro say I think Haku doesn't want to see me anymore but I know he will keep his promise a smile form on her lip saying that they will meet again soon. Then a voice from downstairs say Chihiro finish your homework and go to sleep. Ever since they came back from the mystery place Chihiro 's Mother Yuuko and her Father Akio has been acting very strange to her. Chihiro finish her homework and went to sleep.  
The Next Day  
  
Chihiro went to school by bike when she arrive she saw that a lot of girls came running in the schoolyard to a boy about her age but taller he has green eyes and green hair. The boy look familiar to Chihiro but she ignore it when one girl look at her and say something about her, so she walk away. Then she heard a girl saying well well well isn't it the beautiful Chihiro who steal Takai from me.  
Chihiro look at her and say Sako who say I was stealing Takai from you he just came to me and ask me out but I say no I wont go with him. Sako say well all the boy is drooling on you and they ask you out but you always say no, even if they are handsome. Chihiro say well it none of your business so please excuse me Sako look at her and say find take Takai I don't need him because I don't want him anymore the person I want now is the new kid name Haku he is so dreaming. Chihiro say no it wouldn't be him would it?? Sako look confuse and say who wouldn't be him. Chihiro smile at her and say is not your business Chihiro ran to the crowd where all the girl was she saw Haku looking almost the same but the hair was in a little pony tail and the clothes was different from the one he wore in the mystery place. Haku still has his power and could feel that Chihiro was near he look around and say o my god it couldn't be could it. The girl saw that Haku was looking at Chihiro and one of the girl name Reno say o not that good for nothing Chihiro. Haku look at her then he say are you Chihiro Ogino Chihiro nodded Haku say I finally found you Chihiro do you remember me I am Haku. Chihiro smile and say Haku you look prettier than before Haku say well you look prettier than before too. Chihiro ran and hug him Haku hug back not realizing that there is a lot of girl and boy looking at them. When they look at each other they smile again but Sako came out of the crowd and say so that Chihiro is stealing the boy I like again isn't it. Chihiro and Haku look at her and Chihiro say well if you want to know why I never went out with any boy then you get your answer and that is I never like any boy but Haku. Haku look at Chihiro and say Chihiro could I talk to you for a moment Chihiro look at him and nodded……  
To Be Continue  
This is the longer story I ever wrote even longer than Cardcaptor ^-^ Well hope you like it and also please check my grammar because I always had mistake on it. When you finish checking please email me at MagicAnime13@yahoo.com or aim me at RenaPink13~~~  
This story was finish at 10:20 PM 2/10/2003 


	2. I don't trust you

~It My Life~  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
  
Chapter 2- I Can't Trust You   
  
  
Well Hallo I am back with another chapter and this time I am going to write it in a better spelling promise ya ^^. But if I has any more mistake with any of my other story plezz tell me… Jenny  
And Arigato  
Chihiro was following Haku until they reach to the forest then they finally stop. "Chihiro what are you talking about back there" say Haku Chihiro look at him and say " Don't you know that mean I um… I ………" Haku look at and say you are saying that you love me right?." Chihiro look shock and say "Haku how do you know that is it that you still had your power?" Haku say "well Chihiro I donno how to say this but the truth is that I don't trusted you anymore and yes I still has my power." Chihiro fell her tears came down her smooth faces. Chihiro scream " You Can't " Haku look at her and say " I m sorry Chihiro but I can some how in my power can feel that you are just using me and soon you will go out with another new boy." Chihiro say "if you don't want to meet me then why you come here?" Haku say " I found my way to tell Cyu-Baaba and she let me and she say I could keep my power as a gift for good-bye. When I was out of that place I saw my mom and dad. They was shocked when they finally found me I follow them home and……………" Haku was cut off when Chihiro put her finger to his lip and say " Then they sent you to this school and you met me here right?." "Right" say Haku Chihiro look at him sadly and say "then……." Haku look at her and say " I feel your power is getting crazily and I knew you will change so I don't want to trust you anymore." Chihiro shout and say " I will not change and I will never you must has some mistake" and with tears in her eye she ran, ran as far from Haku as she can. Haku was about to go after her but think better. ( Oooooo… I am so going to kill Haku if I were there) Chihiro was running doesn't even know where she going bump into someone. Chihiro look up to see a handsome dark eye boy with hair like a angel in a style like ( um.. I donno how to describe it but it look the same as Yue in Cardcaptor but must shorter) he was wearing a blue shirt and a blue jean. The boy look up at and say " I am sorry" Chihiro say "um……I suppose to say sorry." The boy look up and say I am new to a school near here but I can't find the way." Chihiro say " o u mean our school that the nearest here (already liking him)." The boy say " My name is Fu Jing I came from China" Chihiro stare at him and Fu Jing knew she would be staring at him. He ask "Chihiro are you alright you been there staring at me like 5 minutes already ( trying to make her worry about getting late to school.). Chihiro say " well um……. I think you are kinda cute and handsome that why I keep stareing at you, I am sorry but I can't help it." Fu Jing and Chihiro blush ( Chihiro is thinking about what she just say and Fu Jing thinking of what she just say).   
Then Fu Jing say " I think you are kinda of beautiful yourself and why are you crying when I bump into you" hihiro smile fade and a sad face turn out. Then she say.  
  
Wahahaha am I evil or what ^^; I put another cliffhanger so what do ya think good, bad, ok, or so so. I been practicing not to write a grammar error because I always get them well I hope u enjoy it and maybe I could promise you all that I will write one of my story everyday ^_^. But Please be patience I am sometime busy so be patience. O 1 more thing I will update if I had 10 review or at least one or three.  
Jenny  
  
O here is a poem I made lolz………..  
  
~Love Hope~  
I love you but,  
I see you don't love me,  
I try my hardest to make you love me,  
But you just wouldn't feel the way I feel.   
Until one day I has the courage and hope to tell you.  
I was happy you answer me but I know now that   
Love is a Hope  
Jenny  
  
Oooo I made this poem for no reason but if you like you can take it and put where u want it to be…..   
Finish at 10:52 PM 4/8/2003 


	3. The Talk The Kiss

~It My Life~  
By: Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 3- The Talk and The Kiss  
  
Then Chihiro say "well I was upset about something but it doesn't matter much and another thing how do you know my name?" Fu Jing say " well there a girl in my old school that I like name Chihiro and I kinda hehe." (getting suspension er) Chihiro blush and say "Fu Jing I think we should go, school start in 10 minutes" " I think you're right" say Fu Jing. "Anyway what class you're going?" say Chihiro Fu Jing say " well I am going to class 825" "Yay your in the same class as me" say Chihiro." Fu Jing say " kool I never knew I would be class with you." Huh this Chihiro is so easy to get but first I has to get of that Haku then Chihiro will be mine thought Fu Jing.   
  
Haku  
  
Sako came out of nowhere and say " Haku what are you doing here" Haku smile and say " I am here because um……." but was cut off because Sako kiss him in the lips, Haku pull her closer to him. (Ooooo If I were there I would so kill Haku and Sako but wait until you see this…) Chihiro was coming out of where she is with Fu Jing when she saw Haku and Sako kissing…………..  
To Be Continue  
  
Okie Okie I know it is short but that is a very good stop look at you brightly well the next chapter will be up soon…  
I wish I could has at least 15 review before I move on……well maybe at least could I has 1 or 3 ^_^ plezzz Big Puppy Eye O one more I know you hate me for making me write Haku kissing Sako ^_~ but you will see a mistake he make soon for kissing Sako~  
  
  
Finish writing in 5:39 PM 4/13/2003 


	4. Chihiro I am sorry

~It My Life~  
By: Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 4- Chihiro I am sorry  
  
Haku feel Chihiro was looking and broke the kiss Sako smirked seeing Chihiro was there. "I hate you" scream Chihiro went she ran again "Wait Chihiro it not what you seen" say Haku runing after her. Chihiro saw Haku running after her so she run as fast as she can. But Haku use his magic power to make him go in front of her. Chihiro try to stop but as she about to fall Haku caught her. Chihiro look up only to see Haku holding her but she look away. "Chihiro I am sorry I didn't really mean to kiss her whatever her name is I think Sako". Chihiro say "then why did you even do it ." Haku say " Well I can't help it, it really the first time I ever kiss a girl and……." Chihiro say " and you really want to find out how human live right, but that thing you did is wrong but I forgive for that"   
Haku smile evilly and say " You donno what I just learn right." Chihiro look at him already knew that he is going to do something evil but she doesn't know what   
"Chihiro I need to tell you that I love you too" say Haku blushing. Chihiro laugh and say " well well well I never knew Haku would blush that hard do I" putting on a I don't know look. Haku smirk grab her wrist and pull her in sweet kiss, Chihiro wrap her hand around his neck when they broke Chihiro smile at him and say "I never knew a boy can kiss this good". Haku chuckle and say " Is it a first time you kiss anyway?" Chihiro nodded.   
  
Sako and fu Jing  
  
Sako say " Fu Jing it is nice to meet you here" Fu Jing say "Sako we should get Chihiro and Haku I could feel that they are falling for each other soon." Fu Jing I got 1 question whose boby did you use to get here" say Sako. " I use a boy body and it was really weak I should say, you are so lucky to get a strong one" say Fu Jing. Sako say " let do it after school. School start in 5 minutes I hope Haku and Chihiro come before that bell rang." Fu Jing say " Sako you are missing something before we go" Sako was questioning mark with that one and say "What is it?" " Well I love Chihiro and she going to be mine when you get rid of Haku then we can switch our boby to their and live together my Lover Sako."   
Sako smirk and say "that will be a good ideas Fu Jing Sweetie"……………..  
  
O guess what a evil cliffhanger ^_~   
Next Chapter will be up soon ^_^ so hope you read it~!!!  
*_* Please Review I beg you puppy face   
I am going to tell you all that I am going to keep writing this story until it is over ~_~ and then I will start a new Spirited away story call ~The Ring of Light~ or I will write a Cardcaptor Story call My Love Is Yours, or I can write a Inuyasha story call " The 18 Aneres Sisters. Please choose and email me in Goodfriendship13@yahoo.com. Arigato (Thank You) to all…. Ja'ne ( Good-By)  
  
Story finish written in 9:55 PM 4/13/2003 


	5. You Were Using Me

/bHallo I am back with another chapter in last chapter when I say boby I mean body lolz gomen I didn't really check my spelling…and I am sorry I didn't update I was buzy with stupid homework ~_~br  
Sako put her hand on back of Fu Jing putting him closer and say " Ooo I miss your sweet lip" and when Sako was about to kiss him she feel Haku coming so she let go of Fu Jing. Fu Jing was wondering why she let go and was about to ask when he feel Chihiro coming and say " No wonder why you let go well I got to go before Chihiro see me with you, talk to you later my baby." yuck I hate hearing those word unless it was my mum saying it lolz   
  
Lunch  
  
All the girls was running to Haku and Fu Jing, Fu Jing was getting jealous when he saw Chihiro with Haku and not him. you know he want her ~_~ All the girls was jealous that Chihiro was again hanging out with a popular guys. So a girl name Yuzoki went to Chihiro and smack her in the face shouting " CHIHIRO COULD YOU AT LEAST MAKE US HANG OUT WITH POPULAR BOY, YOU GOT ALL THE BOY DROOPLING ON YOU ISNT THAT ENOUGH." Chihiro was about to leave when Haku say "Chihiro did you ever go with any of the boys?" feeling jealous. Yuzoki who think was a good ideas say "Yes She Has, She has been with many boys and even sex with them" O you liar Suzuki -_-" I want to kill her Haku say " Is it true?" Chihiro say " No, I didn't do any of those" the boy who was jealous of Haku went to their table and say " Chihiro went out with me before" thinking that they will get a chance with Chihiro. Haku stared at Chihiro with anger and say " I knew it, no wonder my power told me that you were tricking me and just want to use me" Chihiro was going to cry and ran out of the lunch room and say " Why do Haku believe them I was telling the truth stupid Yuzoki."   
Fu Jing  
  
Fu Jing smirk seeing that Chihiro was sad and that Haku anger for her was getting stronger. So Fu Jing went out of the lunch room looking around for Chihiro when he found her sitting in the front step of the lunch room. He went over to Chihiro giving her a tissue. Chihiro look up and say " why are you doing here you should be inside eating lunch" Fu Jing say " I saw it in the lunch room and I was wondering if it was real, if you say No I do believe you." Chihiro say "No I didn't do it and now Haku was mad because of that girl Yuzoki " Fu Jing act like he was sad but inside he was happy and say " O sorry Chihiro maybe this will make you feel better" and with that he grasp Chihiro by the waist and put her in a big hug smirking that he would get her love this time but he was wrong Chihiro push him and say " I PROMISE HAKU I WILL NEVER DO THAT OR KISS ANY GUY." Fu Jing say " sorry Chihiro I didn't mean to but there is something I need to tell you……………………..  
Well what ya think I will continues to write for 25 review ~_~ plezzzzzzzzzzzz I will update soon ^_~ I love cliffhanger, well okie okie I know that you want to kill me but I promise that the next chapter will made you smile ^_^ But I warn you that they still haven't made-up but they will do a little lemon next chapter -_-.  
My first time about lemon stuff ~_~ so it won't be good………but tell me if you want lemon or no lemon in review and if you don't want lemon I won't made it lemon and just make it a pg 13 if you do that I will change it to a R ^.^;  
Finish in 8:47 PM 5/1/2003 


	6. Fu Jing and Sako's Plan

Well does I update fast ^_~ well I think about it and I don't want to put lemon ^_^ and I am to young to write that stuff (waving at everyone and wave 2 hand at Mary ^_^) But I swear this chapter make u brighten up a little ^^…….and okie okie , no cliffhanger…..  
  
Chihiro say " Fu Jing what do you want to say?" Fu Jing blushed and say " I love You" (Me: It is a fake Chihiro all he want is your body and switch Sako body with you!! Evil Jenny: O stop it Jenny I am enjoying it wahahahaha and don't do any nice thing to Haku and Chihiro I like the way you write the evil part grin) Chihiro gasped and say "but we just meet, how could you love me already ?" Fu Jing say "like I told you before there once was a girl name Chihiro in my class and I fell in love with her, she look just like you." (well this was a lie about how he know chihiro, he know her because he has magic ^.~) Chihiro was shock she never knew that boys would like her that fast……… she like Fu Jing as a friend, but the person who she love deeply is Haku. They stay silent for a while then Fu Jing say " I will see you in class….bye"   
"Bye" say Chihiro.  
  
Fu Jing  
  
"Damnn she smarter than I though and that make me want her body even more " Fu Jing say smirking when he saw Sako. "Fu Jing I heard that Chihiro and Haku are fighting…..is it true?" say Sako "Yes they are having a fight" say Fu Jing. Sako grin and say "this will be easily that I thought it will." Fu Jing say " Yeah but Chihiro still in love with Haku" Sako say " I have a plan" Sako whisper in Fu Jing ear and say " that it we are going to get them together then the evil part came she smirk….Fu Jing like the idea and nodded also smirking.  
After School  
  
Sako was running after Haku, when she finally caught up with him, she say " Haku there is something I need to tell you about." "What " say Haku wondering what she want ……. " well I need to tell you if you still love Chihiro" say Sako. "Sako yes I still love her but I still thinking if she really did betray me" say Haku. "Haku well you are thinking wrong, Chihiro didn't betray you but would you follow me" say Sako "there is something you has to see." Haku just nodded and follow her. (why do Sako trying to hep him?? Well find out why)   
  
Chihiro  
  
Chihiro was sitting in the park thinking about Haku, when suddenly a dark powder went around her making her faint. Fu Jing smirk and carry her to where Sako has told him to go.  
  
Sako finally stop making Haku stop and smile when she sees Fu Jing. Haku look at them and see Chihiro in Fu Jing arm. Sako smirk and look at Haku and say " Haku I couldn't believe that you don't know us"   
Haku finally feel 2 evil aura. And say "I know who you two are now"….. He point at Fu Jing and say you are Fu Wu Jing, you are one of the solitaire who battle long time ago but when a guy name Hakura came and kill your family……so all you want to do now is revenge all the people who knows magic…"Haku you been studing about magic I see but do you know why I want a revenge on you the most." Haku say " whatever you do Chihiro has nothing to do about it, leave her and come and kill me instead"… Fu Jing grin and say " I won't kill her or anything but the thing I wanted is her body so my fiancée Sako could has a good body while I kill you and took your body………..I could even became stronger than before…Hakura kill my parent and I couldn't protect them even with magical power". "When my parent was dead I was alone until I meet Sako". " And now you see, Hakura went to find me and kill Sako, I heard her scream and when back to where she is ,only to find her dead so I kill myself"." All we have now is our soul and that why we kill 2 people and put ourselves in them. We separate to find a stronger body and we found yours and Chihiro. I sense you got magical power too". say Fu Jing. Sako say " Haku………to tell you the real chihiro didn't betray you and that the children in the school is jealous of her being popular that why yuzoki say all that stuff about her. Haku feel bad now and all he want to do is say sorry to Chihiro and he also know one thing, and that is why he feel Chihiro betray him………..  
To Be Continue………  
  
Woah that was the longest chapter I wrote ^_~ well do you like it hehe..  
  
Evil Jenny: Ooo, you Jenny why do you made Fu Jing talk about the past, you should has write Fu Jing kill Haku wahahaha………….  
  
Jenny: sigh can she ever be nice for one……  
  
Evil Jenny: What did you say, if you say why I never be nice well that is because…….  
  
Jenny: I know I know , because you are the evil part of me…. Well okie guys I write the next chapter soon ^_^. 


	7. Haku Fian'cee

Wahahaha I am evil Jenny grin I write this chapter because the regular Jenny went to sleep. She doesn't know hehe……. Watch out I am going to be so evil. There will be a new character in this chapter name Dasoki. Now let start the story should we??  
"Well what do you think Haku getting my revenge," say Fu Jing grinning. Sako say "Fu Jing should we get Chihiro first because she fainted but Haku we should wait, I can't wait to get my new body. "You are not going to get Chihiro's body Sako and you will never do" say Haku. "Why should we listen to you, I want her body and nothing else" say Sako "I will give you everything except Chihiro body and her" say Haku. "Well Haku there is something we want and that is your power , if we get your power we will be back to the body we use to be" say Fu Jing smirking. " I will do it but please release her" say Haku. " Well let me see you really do care for her the I would be nice for once and release her but you has to follow us" say Fu Jing, Haku nodded. Fu Jing put Chihiro down and say " Haku say bye you will never come back to this world again" Haku bend down to Chihiro and say " I'm sorry I hope you forgive me" he give Chihiro a kiss in her forehead and then Chihiro awoke. " Where are we Haku?" say Chihiro looking around like a children who lost their parent "we are in Lana street (I make tht up) you see, Chihiro nodded and say " Haku I swear I" but cut off by Haku putting his finger to her lip and say " I know and I am sorry." "Haku you better come now" say Fu Jing smirking "Haku what do he mean by better come now?" say Chihiro "well I am going to lose my power in order to save you, I know you don't like the ideas but you has no choice because I made it to save you."   
  
Suddenly…………..  
  
"Haku" say a long sparking blue hair and pink eye girl. Sako and Fu Jing look at her confuse and say " you know Haku??" Haku groan knowing she would mess everything. "Hi My name is Dasoki and I'm Haku fiancée. Chihiro stare at Haku and say " why." Haku now look guilty. Dasoki look at Chihiro and say " Haku who is this girl, she look awful." "Well she is notlike you ok Dasoki " shout Haku " what do you mean, I am much prettier than her." Fu Jing stare at Dasoki knowing that he just fall for her, Sako look at Fu Jing knowing already and shouted " Fu Jing."………………………….   
  
I am evil so haha a cliffhanger ^^   
  
To Be Continue  
  
Evil Jenny: I told you it would be evil I am eviler making Haku has a Fiancée wohohoho!!! That regular Jenny is still sleeping! Good thing she doesn't know wahahhahaha. Plezzzzzz don't review I am not like Jenny who want review, I am making her story worest with less review!@@!!! I know I am evil ^.^ amd that is so me………..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
Evil Jenny /  
I am evil to be deads \  
I may be deaf /  
But I am not dead \  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/  
PThat a little about me grinning and smirking br 


	8. David the master of the underworld Sako'...

I am back ooooook let start with chapter 7.….   
Evil Jenny: I already written chapter 7~~  
Jenny: Wah -Hurry and look at the story……What this is what you tell the people to do and that is don't review -_-" YOU EVIL!!!!!!  
Jenny: find I'm forgive you for once ^^ …….O yeah new character again -_-"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Message to Mary!!  
  
Mary keep this a secret to the guild and David it is his name who is the evil ^^; he want a war with me then he get it ^_^. In this story David will be the bad guy ^^!!!   
Evil Jenny: Oooooo Mary tell whoever that boy name is !!!!  
Jenny: Stop it , -Hit evil Jenny with a pan- Mary don't tell plezz Puppy face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let begin the story   
  
Chapter 8 - David the master of the underworld (Sako's Godfather)  
  
"What Sako" say Fu Jing loudly. Dasoki look around only to see a handsome boy and say " Hi" Fu Jing blushed and say " Hi" ignoring Sako shouting. Haku look at Fu Jing and say "Fu Jing you like Dasoki right?" Dasoki blushed and say "Haku I like you better than him" Chihiro say " Sako kill me and take my bodies, I rather die then having my heart hurt. Dasoki smirk and say "well well aren't you a heartbreaker girl." Chihiro say " Yeah so what you going to do kill me" Dasoki say "no going to make your heart break even more" with that she bent down to Haku and kiss him (I didn't write that part , my evil side did -_-" Oooooo evil always come sight O how many time did Haku kiss so far in this story O-o well to get your luck Haku going to have 1 more kiss in this story but……it is the end ^^; and there will be other ppl kissing too.) Haku want to let go of Dasoki's kiss but he can't (ooooo I didn't tell you that Fu Jing tie him before Dasoki came,) all he could do was struggle. Finally Dasoki let go and say " little girl don't Haku ever told you he was my fiancée since we were little and when we were young he say he will always love me and marry me when we are grown." "Well Dasoki that is when we are little I don't like you anymore ever since………" "Ever since when" say Dasoki "Ever since you when out with another boy….." say Haku. "Dasoki I um…………." say Fu Jing. "You What" say Dasoki angrily. "It was I, who went out with you long ago…….(well Fu Jing is older than Dasoki like 5 years , Haku is 17 years old, Chihiro is 15 now, Dasoki is 16years old, Fu Jing is 21 years old and Sako 18 years old.) Sako stared at Fu Jing with angry eyes and say " You lie, long time ago you say you never love a person but me" she started to cry. (didn't I tell you Sako look almost like Dasoki but with blue eyes) Fu Jing say " I am sorry Sako but when I meet you, I lost my memory even Dasoki 's name, all I remember is her looks and you look just like her and now my memory is all back." (it may be confuse now but you will see at the end, Fu Jing and Dasoki will say how they meet and stuff.) Dasoki busted into tears and ran to Fu Jing and hug him, Haku was now really confuse. Sako laugh evilly and say " Chihiro I am not going to take your power or your body" Sako took out a Dark Black crystal and smirk. Fu Jing who saw her use it before say " Sako don't call your god father please." But it was too late Sako already call out " Darkness Dark release your magic and destroyed the world of hate ness." A black hole came out and a man sitting on the horse came out of the black hole and say " I am David the Master of the underworld, I bring the people to the underworld." The man has a black hair he was wearing a black shirt and pants, he wasn't that scary but it scared Dasoki. " Sako nice to meet you again so what wrong," say David "GodFather David-sama how are you, well I call you this time because of Fu Jing he hurt me a lot with that girl name Dasoki" say Sako. Haku was using his magic to free himself and went over to Chihiro and untie her. Dasoki and Fu Jing who were busy listening to Sako and her godfather didn't pay one bit of attention to Haku and Chihiro. Sako and her godfather was busy talking so they didn't pay much attention to them either. "So Sako which one should I bring to the underworld?" say David looking happy "I want the girl to be in the underworld and make a memory charm on Fu Jing" say Sako…………………..  
To Be Continue ^^  
Well that it for this Chapter if I get any grammar mistake tell me~~~~~~~`   
Evil Jenny: wow this should be the best chapter you made because it is evil wahahaha  
Jenny: I think I am kinda evil in this Chapter ^^; 


	9. Sako's Real Feeling

This part will be short ^^ sorry but I am making it a cliffhanger. But I promise I will make a longer Chapter next ^^  
Chapter 9- Sako's real feeling  
  
David laugh and throw a black ball at Fu Jing, when it almost hit him Haku make a block spell which bounce the black ball back. Haku turn into his dragon form and begin to fly, David who was smirking follow him and say "So you want to battle in the sky away from them, then it will be fine." Haku fly away very fast that it seem like David was talking to himself. David look around only to see Haku as half way away from him. He sweat drop and yell " how dare you, doesn't your mom teach you manner" so he sat back to his flying horse and say "let go horse," the horse also went fast and as soon as chihiro, Sako, Dasoki and Fu Jing noticed they were gone. Sako was feeling unhappy that her godfather has left her with the person she hate and how they will hurt her now. Fu Jing went over to her slap her and say " just because I love Dasoki doesn't mean you could attack us. Chihiro look at Sako and went over to her and say "before you meet Fu Jing you must be alone, am I right?" Sako look at Chihiro and say " yeah how do you know that?" Chihiro gave her a weak smile and say "because I am the same as you, before I meet Haku in the spirited world I move and has no friend yet but Haku was the first friend I has in this place." Sako remember how lonely Chihiro were when she was at school and say "Chihiro I didn't mean to harm anyone but I just can't help being alone again, before I meet Fu Jing I was alone, my family died only to be left by my godfather. But my godfather gave me this black crystal and told me I call him if there something I need, until one day I saw a boy who is older than me, I helped him and say his name was Fu Jing , he was going to leave after the day I save him but I say he could stay, after all I am alone and he is too. ( okie Fu jing only lost some of his memory but other he still remember.) So years after year we fell in love and well until one day I was kill and Fu Jing kill himself so we could live together, but we has one more chance to find a body and live" say Sako. Chihiro fell sad and say " Sako you aren't that bad but I know how you feel, but are you happy that the person you love is happy, that is the only thing that make both of you happy even thought Fu Jing might like another girl and live with her , well you could live with me I think my mom won't matter she always say she want another people in our house." "Really?" say Sako "Really" say Chihiro they hug each other like sister and then Chihiro say " let go and find Haku I could see he is going to lose all his energy to fight your godfather. Sako nodded she look at Fu Jing and say " coming Fu Jing ? Coming Dasoki?" they both nodded………………………  
  
To Be Continue……………  
  
Well I decided to make Sako and Fu Jing a good guys and also Dasoki who always mean to Chihiro became nice to her and Sako….   
Evil Jenny: You Jenny!! Make them hate each other!!!!!  
Jenny: No Way I am doing that!~~  
  
Well Ja'ne ^^ 


	10. Godfather trying to killing his own Gran...

Okie Sorry For so so long of the story ~.~ I am too lazy but I will update soon…… and promise that next one will be fast..  
  
-^_^-  
  
Chapter 10- Godfather trying to killing his own Grandchild?? Is it right??  
  
Haku was fly as fast as he could but suddenly another dark ball flew by and hit him it the stomach (Ouch).   
  
"Hey stop throwing at me you devil man." Haku felt himself in pain but he has to keep going. Then he heard someone call him.  
  
"Haku" shouted Chihiro, Dasoki, Fu Jing and Sako. "Haku you has to come down and turn back to human you can't fight like this." shouted Chihiro.  
  
"No" shouted Haku in Dragon from. "I am fighting for the person I loved and I don't care if I died because I will died peace for doing the right thing." Chihiro cry, Dasoki, Fu Jing went over to Chihiro and hug her. Sako was making a look that say it all my fault.  
  
"Haha seen you don't enjoy yourself Haku" laugh David "Well guess what, I am so enjoying myself by killing you and you can come to my world where you would live happily.  
  
Suddenly Sako said, " Stop It Godfather you don't need to kill anyone but me, if you want to kill them then kill me first." David look at his favorite grandchildren and then he smirk. Chihiro knowing what he going to do so she shouted " Run Sako" Sako look at Chihiro who running toward her. Then a Black ball came out of no where….and was about to hit Sako but…..Chihiro cover herself over Sako making herself get hit by the dark ball………………  
  
To Be Continue……..  
  
Gomen that this such a short chapter.. ~_~ I think that is the best part to stop hehe…well I think this story going to end soon ^_^. Then I could write another story ^_____^ but I still donno if it Spirited away 0_0.…Since this Chapter so so short I am going to write another chapter if I has a few reviews. Oo I am trying to improve my grammar so plezzz tell me if I has any mistake in this chapter. 


	11. Chihiro going to died is it true?

OO see how fast I update now well I update 2 Chapters in 1 day ^_~  
  
Chapter 11- Chihiro going to died is it true???  
  
"Chihiro" scream Haku as long as he could. He turn back to his human form and ran to Chihiro. "Haku" said Sako "I don't know the dark ball is about to hit me but how Chihiro knows?"   
  
"She do" say Haku because she also has some mysterious power to see what will happen next, she doesn't knows about it because I been keeping this as a secret.  
  
"Haku" say voice that is so weak that he hardly hear it. Haku turn to look at Chihiro and say "Gomenasi." "Why are you saying sorry if I were suppose to say it?" say Chihiro. "I say sorry because I should has told you about your power and because I didn't get to save you that why." said Haku crying a few tears out."  
  
Sako, Dasoki and Fu Jing also begin to look sad then Fu Jing look at Sako and said " Sako don't you has a bright crystal to call your Godmother??" Sako said "Of Course that it thanks Fu Jing" Sako then hug him making Dasoki jealous and Fu Jing blush like a tomato.   
  
Chihiro wince when Haku turn into Dragon and lick her wound. Then she moan in pain when he start to do something she doesn't like and that is when he trying to lick her face like he was biteing her. But then David start to shoot another dark ball and it hit right in Chihiro's stomach making her in pain. Chihiro then became weaker, she close her eyes and the last thing she heard is yelling from Haku.  
  
"Chihiro" Haku yell again turning back to his human form. He knew now that Chihiro has died…….he cry putting his head on hers heart and scream for the last time.  
  
Sako cry knowing that Chihiro was the best person she has ever meet. Fu Jing and Dasoki look at Haku with sadness and close their eyes knowing how long Haku will cry. Sako took out her Bright Crystal and sang out a beautiful song……….  
  
"Once You were in my hearts   
  
But then you aren't……  
  
La, La, La,   
  
It's My Life  
  
Why can't you let me has my own life?  
  
La, La, La,   
  
That was once in my life..  
  
But now it's gone  
  
Forver, Forever, Forever"  
  
Fu Jing smile at how beautiful her voice was, he never knew she could sang that well. The Bright Crystal glow and then a angel came out…….they all gasp at who it was, then a old looking angel came out of the crystal smiling…………….  
  
To Be Continue  
  
So how is it I think you will be surprise next chapter at who it was………smirk I know you hate me now…  
  
Evil Jenny: No I don't hate you now I love you ^__^ because you finally made Chihiro died hohoho good for her since she is so so so not evil………and I bet that angel that come out first is just another evil person..  
  
Jenny: sight and say you will be surprise that next Chapter you will so hate me again ^_^. Oo and that song I make it up....hehe...... 


	12. Sako’s Godmother

Chapter 12- Sako's Godmother   
  
The old looking angel look at them and saw Sako , she smile and say "Sako I haven't seen you in a while, How it going?"  
  
"It find but I really need your help" say Sako "David is going to kill us and you're the only person who can stop him." They look at the other angel who they are surprise.  
  
The angel smile and say "Haku look I am here" Haku look around and was surprise too. (I bet you know who is it eh?)  
  
"Chihiro" say Haku he walk over to her until he heard someone say…..  
  
"Don't go near her" say Sako godmother "unless you want to died with her and never came back to this world, but hell."  
  
"How come" say Haku looking at her. "And how could I trust you? Give me prove"  
  
"My name is Lavender Sky, I am the Master Of Heaven and I know all about Heaven and Underworld." say Lavender "but if you don't trust me go ahead." Haku nodded in understand and walk away. "Good then."  
  
"Godmother could you stop Godfather?" say Sako looking at her.  
  
"I could stop him but I need a few item to stop him, I could feel that he has indeed became stronger than before and it hard to stop unless I has a few item." Sako nodded "But also Sako after this would you like to live with me in the sky?"   
  
Sako was shock when she heard it and say " I would but I has a better ideas, why not one year in Sky and one year in this world??"   
  
"Okie if that what you want" say Lavender smiling  
  
Chihiro was happy that Sako made that choice and say "Lavender can I return to my world?"   
  
"Sure you could Chihiro but you also need to find the right spell to turn yourself to human." say Lavender   
  
"but so far all the item is rare but if you do want to do back then I suggest you get what they want then they could get what you want.  
  
"Ok" say Chihiro   
  
"Chihiro if we do our beat we could do anything," say Haku.   
  
Lavender smile at David and say " You can't get away now" David gulp because he knew his wife is always stronger than him. Lavender smirk and……………  
  
Jenny: Well as you could see it end right there and um…….  
  
Evil Jenny: Hey I hate You Hate You Hate You -_-" Jenny: See I told ya….  
  
Evil Jenny: Can I has a word with you??  
  
Jenny: Yeah Good-Bye  
  
Evil Jenny: Find I'll leave and remember when we are little I rescue you and stuff and also…………  
  
Jenny: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah just go away….  
  
Well as You Could see I was going to say that I will make a sequel and already think about the whole story ^_____^. Well Ja'  
  
Jenny 


	13. The Evil Lavender

Chapter 13- The Evil Lavender ^___^  
  
  
  
Lavender smirk and read a spell in her bible. A cloud cage came out of nowhere and went on top of David.  
  
David knew what it mean and couldn't escape. The Cloud Cage was locked and David was locked in it.   
  
  
  
"You never think I would do this, Do you?" say Lavender smiling evilly "I think you became stupider then before. Chihiro and Sako laugh , Haku and Fu Jing was confuse.   
  
  
  
"Hey Sako and Chihiro why are you laughing about?" say Haku who was really confuse and start making face.   
  
  
  
"Don't you see that David was ……" laugh Chihiro loudly. Lavender who was laughing also use her magic to turn the cage around to let them see. Then all of the sudden Haku and Fu Jing laugh Dasoki who were sleeping has no idea. (oo I forget to mention she fell asleep when Lavender came)  
  
  
  
David blush and finally notice that they were laughing at him because his pant fell down in the floor and it show his boxer. " Hey what so funny, it just my pant falling down" say David who were blushing more.  
  
  
  
"It's your boxer I can't stand " said Chihiro laughing David look down only to see that his boxer was full of the word "I'm the man" he blush again.  
  
  
  
"Hey who did that my boxer use to have money sign on it, how come it turn to "I'm the man?" say David who show them his evil look. He stare at Lavender and said, " Get Me Off This Cage I Look Like A Monkey"   
  
"Um…..Really" say Lavender looking at him "I don't think you look like a monkey at all, because I think you look more like a Gorilla sitting there jumping up and down. Chihiro and the other laugh to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oo I am only letting you go if you act like a animal and do what we say, also when we are happy enough to let you go. But so far you only made us laugh and being a bad gorilla jumping like a little boy." said Lavender. David growl. "Yup that it, stay like that it will make you look more like a boy who was acting animal then being the Master Of The Underworld." David stop and laugh. Lavender who was very uncomfortable to see him laughing and about to say something when Chihiro said,  
  
"Look at Lavender" Sako pull out a mirror to let Lavender see. Lavender look in the mirror and see that she has became a……………  
  
To Be Continue  
  
  
  
Well Well Well let me see……. O yeah it is a Cliffhanger ^0^ um……let me see…………  
  
Do you like it…………..do you hate it…….but mostly I'll have the answer of hate it…^______^ but anyway…the next chapter will be up soon so check it out soon…..  
  
Evil Jenny: Hey How come David laughing? ~_____~ you'll acting evil again, I knew it…. I knew it that you would become evil one day…..hohoho then you can join me and we'll be the best evil team in the whole whole world hahaha………  
  
  
  
Jenny: sigh sorry but I got to do what I got to do….knock evil Jenny with a pan and said, I will never became evil -_-" you think of evil too much so take a rest…stare down only to find…..  
  
Evil Jenny: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Jenny: Shout Hey didn't you hear a word I just say?  
  
Evil Jenny: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Jenny: Hit Evil Jenny with a pan, evil Jenny wake up and hit me back with a pan and rocks……  
  
Chihiro and Haku: sigh And that the end of the story in this chapter…… that is of course Jenny and Evil Jenny hitting each other with pans and rocks…..sweat drop  
  
Haku: This is a very interesting to watch…Maybe I'll write a story like this someday.  
  
Chihiro: sweatdop well I guess Haku crazy about this too….hehe well bye ppl and wait for the next chapter…which be out soon ^_^ .take a remote control and shut the Chapter off. 


End file.
